


Closing Time

by sadtomato



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Bella are servers working together in a busy restaurant--what happens when they're left alone to close up the shop? </p><p>The inspiration for this comes from a photo of my friend bashfulfan's favorite restaurant (it's called Rosa Mexicano. Google it. Go there. Eat yummy Mexican food and stare at the water wall):</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

  


"Ugh," Edward groans, dropping a handful of dishes into the bus tub just inside the kitchen door.

"What's wrong?" I ask, bumping his hip with mine. "Rough night?"

"I've had worse, I guess, it's just these women at table twelve." He wraps his long fingers around my upper arm and tugs me over to the doorway, pushing the swinging door open just a few inches so we can look out into the dining room. "See them? They're all hammered and they keep making googly eyes at me. One of them tried to slip a ten dollar bill into my pocket."

"Bachelorette party?" I guess, trying to ignore the electricity coursing through me because of Edward's touch. He gets the best tips from tables of all women; of course, he's not afraid to flirt with them under most circumstances.

"I have no idea. They keep talking in code-something about  _MOTU_  and  _EP_ and  _fic_ , whatever the hell that is. It's freaking me out," he whispers, his lips hovering close to my ear. He should probably pull away-social norms would dictate that he do so, at least-but he doesn't. He lingers there, his warmth heating my own body, until that  _idiot_  Tyler decides to come flying through the door and knocks Edward out of the way.

"Ow, Jesus," Edward says, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry, man. Gotta get moving, I just got two new tables," Tyler mumbles, heading to the drink station. Just like that, the little moment I was sharing with Edward is over. I need to go check on my tables, anyway, so I move to the computer and start printing some tickets. I only glance over my shoulder twice to check out Edward's ass while I wait for them to print. Okay, three times.

* * *

The dining room keeps me busy for a while. My section tonight is right up against the water wall, and a lot of guests want to sit near it. I don't know why; the little diving man figurines freak me out. I guess most people don't have that problem, though, because they seem to enjoy the water and the eerie blue glow from the wall.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," I tell a guest, setting the bill folder down on his table. "Have a great evening." I send good tip vibes in his direction as I clear the dessert plates from their table and head back to the kitchen.

Edward's leaning against the wall, talking to James, the kitchen manager. "It's cool, I can take care of it for you," he says, slipping a key onto his key ring.

"Normally I wouldn't ask, man, but this girl... she's like, a ten, you know?" James offers, shrugging his shoulders. "She's only in town for this one weekend and she's a sure thing, if you know what I'm sayin'."

Edward sees me watching them and rolls his eyes at me when James looks away. "Like I said, no problem. I'll make sure everything gets closed down. I've only done it a thousand times."

"Make sure one of the servers stays with you until you're done-you can't be in here alone," James reminds him. He turns around to look for someone, and unfortunately I'm right in his line of sight. "Swan, you're closing tonight, aren't you?"

"Sure," I tell him, sighing heavily as I deposit the dirty dessert plates into the wash bins. Edward is supposed to be the closing server, and I'm supposed to be last out. I guess it's not a huge difference, getting home at midnight instead of one, but I'm mildly annoyed at being inconvenienced so James can get with his "sure thing." The only thing stopping me from protesting is the thought of being alone with Edward.

It's not that I think anything is going to happen, per se, I just like knowing that there will be at least one hour or so where something  _could_  happen. If Edward is interested. If he's bold enough to make a move... or if I am. We've been flirting for weeks, little jokes and innocent touches, but I'm not sure if it's ever going to progress any further.

I guess I'll find out tonight.

* * *

"Bella, is your section closed down?" Edward asks a few hours later. He's peeking out over the pass-through window in the kitchen, from where he's helping Seth close down one of the grills.

"No, I'm waiting for the lovebirds to leave," I tell him. "I've said goodbye to them like five times. Maybe they're waiting for the paparazzi to disappear?" The last table in the section-the last table in the entire restaurant-is a couple of young movie stars. Their security team is hovering nearby, and one of the bodyguards keeps going to the front of the restaurant to look for their car.

"Well, we gotta get them out of here so we can close the store. Hold on," he says, walking around to meet me. He grins and nudges me with his shoulder before washing his hands. "Let me go do some manager tricks."

"Oooh, is someone going on a power trip?" I tease, and Edward just grins.

"Look, Bella," he says, drying his hands on a paper towel. He's stalking towards me as he speaks, pushing me back against the wall to the dining room until we're face-to-face, my back against the wall with nowhere else to go and Edward just inches away. "You can deal with it on your own, or you can let me take charge. Which do you want?"

"That's so..."  _sexy, sexy, sexy_  my brain is telling me, but when I open my mouth it comes out, "sexist!"

He just laughs and backs away. "Sorry, B, no offense. Maybe if we offer to let them leave through the back they'll take off? Let's go see." He grabs my hand and tugs me along with him, and I feel the electric tingly warmth again. He doesn't let go until we're in sight of the celebrity couple. The woman is pretty and shy, and the man is goofy and sexy as hell. He actually... kinda looks like Edward.

Edward makes arrangements for them to leave through the back door, so their car can pick them up away from the prying eyes of the fans and paparazzi that have gathered at the front of the restaurant. The movie star couple seems grateful, and I'm glad when they're gone-it means I can clean up my section. Edward disappears into the back to make sure everything else is done, leaving me on my own to reset all my tables.

* * *

"What are they even doing in Atlanta, anyway?" Edward asks, startling me. I've been focused on refilling salt shakers and humming quietly to myself, so I didn't even hear him approach.

"Huh?" I ask, cleaning up a little pile of salt that I spilled when he distracted me.

"Those famous people... what are their names? Ryan and Casey? Why are they here?" he clarifies, moving to help me with the rest of the salt shakers.

"Rob and Kristen. I think one of them is um, filming a movie, or something," I suggest, pretending I don't know  _exactly_ what they're doing here. I'm definitely not going to tell Edward about the blogs I read... or my Twitter account...

"Cool," he says, screwing the lid to a salt shaker on tightly. "So what are you doing tonight?" he asks, casually.

"Uhhh, this?" I answer, gesturing to the now empty restaurant around us. "And then home, and bed?"

"Ahhh," he says, drumming his fingertips on the table. There's an awkward silence, and I wonder if he was expecting a different answer.

"Why do you ask?" I press, picking up a handful of salt shakers to redistribute them to my tables.

"I just wondered if you had anywhere to be," he says, softly. "I didn't want to keep you here too long." I turn back to look at him and catch him checking me out. His eyes climb up my body, taking in my curves, and I can feel my heartbeat pick up. When he meets my gaze, his eyes burn into mine, and I'm overwhelmed by the unguarded passion I see in them.

"No," I whisper, the sound still echoing throughout the empty space. "Nowhere else to be."

We just look at each other for a minute, breathing deeply, each of us waiting for the other to make a move.

But then Seth walks out from the kitchen, calling Edward's name, and the spell is broken.

I spend the next ten minutes trying to will away my blush while I finish checking all the tables in the restaurant.

* * *

I think Seth, Edward, and I are the only ones left. Edward is in the office counting money, and Seth and I have finished everything else on the closing checklists. We're just sitting on the counter in the kitchen, waiting for Edward to finish.

Seth checks his watch, and I take it as my cue.

"You know, you can take off," I offer, trying to sound casual and disinterested. "No big deal. I'm gonna stick around."

"Are you sure?" he says, his eyes moving from his watch to the door.

"Yeah, no problem. No point in both of us staying here late," I tell him.

"Okay, cool. You're sure it's cool? Should I ask Edward?" he says, hopping down off the counter.

"Nah, it's fine. It's not like he's  _really_  the boss," I whisper, and Seth grins.

"Bella, you're the best. You working tomorrow?" he asks, grabbing his backpack from the floor.

"You know it," I tell him, reaching my hand out for a fist bump.

"See you," he says, bumping my fist before he turns and takes off. I follow him to the front door and watch him until he's safely in his car, and then I head back to the kitchen. I only pause for a second, to untuck my shirt and check the mirror, making sure I look presentable. I resume my post, sitting on the counter, waiting for Edward.

He only takes another five minutes to close up the office, and then he steps into the quiet, dim kitchen. The tension between us is obvious now; I think even the most oblivious stranger would pick up on it if they walked in here now.

"Seth?" he asks.

"Gone," I tell him.

He walks towards me, runs his fingers through his wild hair once, and stops just in front of me. I part my legs to let him get closer, and he reaches up to cup my face in his hand.

"Let me kiss you," he demands, leaning in closer. "I need to kiss you, Bella."

I open my mouth to answer, but I can't seem to remember any of the words I want to say. I can't seem to think of  _yes,_ or  _hell yes,_  or  _of course_. Instead I just nod and focus on turning up the corners of my mouth so I don't look like a crazy person. Edward grins and ducks his head, pressing his lips first to my forehead, then my nose, my cheek, and the corner of my mouth. By the time he works his way down to my lips, I'm desperate for him.

I kiss him back like I've never kissed anyone before, throwing myself into it with every fiber of my being. My legs come up to wrap around his waist automatically, pulling him closer, and I don't even care if it's inappropriate. He must like it, though, because he groans into my mouth and wraps his arm around my waist, holding me tightly against him. I wrap my arms around his neck and let my fingers play in his wild hair, twirling it and combing through it.

"Mmm, Bella," he mumbles, pulling his lips away from mine. I would protest, but he's moving them over my jaw now, down my neck, and covering my shoulders and my collarbones in little kisses.

"Fuck, that feels good," I moan, twisting my fingers in his hair and tugging it slightly. He nips at my neck in response, his teeth stinging the sensitive skin there, and it feels fucking amazing. The sound that comes out of my mouth is half moan and half squeak.

"You like that?" he asks, chuckling slightly at my enthusiastic response.

"Mmmhmm," I answer, guiding his face back to mine. He kisses me more forcefully this time, sucking my bottom lip between his and grazing it with his teeth. I'm in love with his mouth and I feel like I could kiss him for hours.

"Come with me," he says, abruptly pulling away. He steps back and reaches out his hand for me to hold. I take it and hop down off the counter, hoping that he's taking me into the office or somewhere more secluded so he can keep doing dirty, sensual things to me.

But he leads me back out into the dining room, flipping off the main lights as he goes.

"Are we leaving?" I ask, stunned and flustered.

"Nope," he says, squeezing my hand and leading me through the maze of tables, back to my section.

"What are you-" I ask, but Edward whirls around and stops me, mid-sentence, with a kiss. Both of his arms are wrapped around me, squeezing me tightly, and he kisses me until we're both breathless.

"Just come with me," he pants, smirking as he tugs me further into the restaurant. It's dark, but not so dark I'm tripping over my own feet-the only lights he's left on are the blue, glowing lights on the water wall.

The room gets brighter as we get closer, and everything is cast in a blue glow-the tablecloths, the floor, even my skin.

When we get close to the wall, Edward whirls me around so my back is pressed against it. He steps closer, presses his long, hard body against mine, and ghosts his lips over my cheek.

"Here," he says, kissing down to my neck again. He talks to me in a low, growly voice between kisses. "Right here is where I've wanted you, all night. Not just tonight, but for  _weeks_. Every time I see you working this section, it's all I can think about... you, and this wall."

I try to respond, but he covers my lips with his again. He's rougher now, tugging at my lip with his teeth, rocking his body into mine. When he pulls away, I scramble to keep him close, pull him even closer to me.

"Now that you have me here," I whisper, scraping his earlobe with my teeth, "what are you gonna do with me?"

"Fuck," Edward groans. His hands squeeze my waist and then start to explore, one moving up my side while the other curls around my back and moves lower. His palm cups my ass and pulls me closer to his body before slipping down to my thigh. He urges my leg up, and I hitch it over his waist. I can feel him now-not just his body, but the hardest part of him-pressing against me. I lay my hand flat on his back and encourage him to move against me.

"Me too," I whisper, when his lips drop down to my neck.

"Huh?" he asks, mumbling the words against my skin.

"Not the wall, specifically, Edward... but I wanted you too. I've been wanting you. Just... me too," I tell him, finding it hard to express my feelings when his lips are doing sinful things to me.

He starts tugging at the buttons of my uniform shirt, pulling them apart quickly, but he stops halfway through. "This okay?" he asks, looking down into my eyes. The blue glow from the lighting makes his skin look even more pale, but his eyes are still a shining kelly green.

"Yes," I promise, reaching up to peck him on the lips. "Don't stop."

Edward finishes unbuttoning my shirt with gusto, and quickly pulls the tank top I wear underneath up over my head. He lets his hungry eyes roam over my lacy black bra, even dragging a fingertip over the edges of the cups, just taking in the sight. I'm wiggling in his arms now, trying to get more contact, to get him to kiss me again, but he's just staring.

"Edward?" I ask, starting to feel self-conscious.

"Shhh," he says, wrapping his hands around my waist and sliding them up, up, up until they're just under my breasts. "I'm memorizing all this."

"Okay," I breathe, fidgeting as his thumbs brush the tender skin just under the band of my bra.

"Now," he says, bending low to kiss my lips, "now I know I'll never forget the way you look right here, right now." His lips drop down my throat, over my chest, to press soft, open-mouthed kisses on the tops of my breasts. He has me moaning and squirming in seconds, and I have to drop my leg to the floor for balance. I miss his hardness pressed against me, but I love the way his soft lips are playing over my flesh.

He tugs the cups of my bra down to expose my nipples and rolls them both gently between his fingers. He's so gentle with me here-almost too gentle-and I'm desperate for  _more_. More pressure, more contact, more of anything Edward is willing to give.

He cups one breast in his hand and kisses down the slope of it to my nipple. He licks it, kisses it, and sucks it into his mouth, all the while keeping the other nipple occupied with his fingers. He switches back and forth between the two, alternating nips and kisses from his mouth with pinches and flicks from his fingers.

My hips are moving of their own accord, bucking up against nothing, and I'm dying to feel Edward there again. I tug on his hair again, moving him how I want him and pulling him back up to my level. He kisses me hungrily, his passion renewed and intensified. I hitch my leg up over his waist again, and this time Edward is thrusting against me roughly, pushing me hard up against the wall, and all I can think of is finding a way to get  _closer_.

"I have a condom," he says, breaking his lips away from mine. My brain is so focused on his body that his words don't make any sense, and I'm just staring at him in confusion. "I mean, we don't have to use it. But I do have one. In my wallet. If you want to..."

It's the most ineloquent I've ever heard Edward sound, and his fumbling speech makes me giggle.

"I want to..." I tell him, reaching down between us to tug at his belt buckle. "I want to."

"Thank God," he groans, moving back to kiss me again.

His hands are all over me again, covering every inch of me that he can, stopping only to fumble with the button and zipper on my pants. I give up on his belt buckle, too distracted by his kisses to make my fingers function.

Edward kisses his way down my body again, stopping at my breasts for just a few sucking kisses before he trails his lips down over my stomach. He tugs at my black pants, pulling them down inch by inch as his lips get lower. I step out of my shoes and kick them to the side, allowing Edward to pull my pants down further and tug them down over my ankles, my feet, and cast them aside.

He gets down low, on his hands and knees, to kiss around my ankle, and works his way back up my legs slowly, not missing an inch of skin. When he reaches my panties, black lace bikinis that match my bra, he kisses all around the edges of the lace, ignoring the wild movements of my hips meant to put him in direct contact with my wet, aching flesh.

Eventually he lays his hand flat against my belly, pushing me up against the wall and holding me still. I want to move, I want to  _feel_  him, but I let him take control.

He kisses the thin strap holding the panties up at my waist, and I feel the elastic lifted from my body. I look down to see Edward tugging at it with his teeth, pulling my panties down slowly. I shiver when the cool air hits my warm skin, watch as Edward lets my panties fall down to the floor. He lifts my feet gently, one at a time, so he can pull them off completely.

This time, when he kisses his way up my legs, the anticipation is a thousand times worse. I'm trembling by the time he reaches my knees, not sure if I can hold myself up anymore as his lips and tongue make their way up my inner thigh.

"Let me kiss you," he growls, echoing his earlier words in the kitchen, but he's working his way up my thigh this time. "Give me your leg," he commands, cupping the back of my knee in his hand. He moves it over his shoulder, opening me up for him, and I rest my hand on his head for balance.

Edward doesn't waste any more time teasing me. He licks me up and down, with the flat of his tongue and then the tip, changing the pressure and the pattern with every pass. He avoids my clit at first, but then gradually starts to include it in his circuits. He circles it with his tongue and sucks it into his mouth, every technique eliciting a new moan from my lips. I'm embarrassed at first, because the sound I'm making are echoing throughout the empty restaurant. It seems to spur Edward on, though, because every time I get louder he moves faster.

I really start to lose it, though, when he adds his fingers. At first he's just making circles on my inner thighs, making me tingle. But when he moves them to my entrance and starts to play there, circling and tapping and exploring, I feel the muscles in my stomach start to tighten.

"Edward," I moan, gripping the edge of the wall with one hand as I tighten the other in his hair. "Edward, so close," I tell him, my voice urging and begging and pleading.

He moves his fingers and his lips in magic combinations then, pressing inside me and all around me, creating so many sensations that I can't seem to focus on any single one of them individually. He finally settles on one move, laving his tongue over my clit in the same rhythm that his fingers are using to thrust into me, and I come undone in front of him, right there in the middle of the empty restaurant.

"God, Edward, fuck!" I shout, my cries echoing back to me. He doesn't let up until I'm completely spent, teasing and playing with me until I push him away. Carefully, he sets my leg back on the floor and presses soft, sweet kisses to my thighs while I come down.

"Wow," I breathe, watching him rise gracefully to his feet. Somehow, while he was on his knees, he managed to unbuckle his belt and undo his fly. His hand is inside his gray boxer-briefs now, his eyes hooded and sexy as he presses his body against mine again.

His lips drop down to my neck, kissing me roughly and sucking my skin into his mouth. "You are  _so fucking hot_  when you come," he whispers, enunciating each word slowly and clearly. "I want to fuck you, right here, up against this wall, and make you come again."

"Yes," I tell him. "Yes, yes, do it. Fuck me." I'm clawing at Edward's clothes, trying to unbutton his shirt and push his pants down at the same time, and he bats my hands away. He doesn't bother with his shirt, just pushes his pants and his underwear down over his hips, freeing his cock. He stops to reach back for his wallet, pulls out a condom, and then tosses the wallet to the floor.

I watch him unwrap the condom and roll it down, admiring his thickness and the perfect proportions of his cock. I want to touch it, lick it, see it up close, but the time for foreplay has definitely passed.

"Up," Edward says, bending at his knees and wrapping his hands around the backs of my thighs. I hop up slightly to help him lift me, wrap my arms and legs around him, and sigh when I feel him probing between my legs. "Got it?" he says, dropping one arm from my body. I shift slightly, making sure I'm comfortable, and then tilt my head up to kiss him.

"I'm good. Need you," I whisper, the words swallowed up immediately by Edward's mouth.

He lines himself up carefully and pushes inside me slowly. It's so slow, too slow, I need more. I try to move my hips, push down against him, but Edward shakes his head.

"No, let me," he says. "You'll get it harder, I promise."

I stop moving and let him have control, focusing on the way he fills me slowly, the way I can feel every inch of his cock stretching me.

"Good girl," he says, pulling out slowly, still  _so_ slowly.

"Mmm," I moan, dropping my head to his shoulder. "Please, Edward."

"More?" he says, speeding up his movements just a little.

"Yes," I plead. "Harder, faster. More."

"You want it hard?" he asks, his teeth digging into the skin of my shoulder.

"Yeah," I whine. He starts thrusting into me sharply, his timing measured but the force definitely increasing. I dig my nails into his skin, trying desperately to get him closer. I'm probably scratching up his shoulders with my fingernails, but Edward doesn't seem to mind-in fact, the more I scratch, the harder he moves against me.

"God, you're so beautiful," he says, bringing his free hand up to cup my breast. He's less gentle this time, squeezing it roughly and tugging at my nipple. Every sensation is sharp and vibrant, focusing deep in the pit of my stomach as my pleasure builds again.

His right hand is still under my body, holding me up, and his left hand moves in a pattern-from my breast, down over my ribs, past my hip and down to my ass. He makes the circle over and over again, pinching with his fingers and adding soft little caresses with his thumb, the rhythm of our bodies moving together never faltering.

"Bella, I've wanted you for so. Fucking. Long," he says, punctuating each word with his thrusts. "Want to see you come, just like this."

"Kiss me," I beg him, tilting my head so our mouths can meet. He doesn't just kiss me; he consumes me, his mouth covering mine, his body holding me up against the wall. I close my eyes tight, focusing only on the way he feels and the sound of our bodies moving together, underlined by the sound of the water falling down the wall beside me.

I feel my muscles tensing again, my orgasm approaching, and I tear my mouth away from Edward's so I can breathe. He must feel it, too, or else he can see that I'm getting close; he braces his free hand against the wall and fucks me harder, grinding into me with every thrust, and my body is starting to clamp down around his.

"You gonna come for me, Bella?" he pants. I try to answer, but all that comes out of my mouth is a strangled cry. "Give it up, Bella. Give it to me," he demands.

The pleasure rips through me this time, my orgasm consuming my entire body. I can feel my toes curling, my fingertips tingling, every inch of my skin alive and on fire with pleasure. Edward doesn't let up, fucking me through it, whispering, "Good girl, good girl. That's it," in my ear. He keeps talking to me until I'm spent and whimpering, limp in his arms.

"Bella," he groans, dropping his free hand down to support me. With both hands under my body, holding me up, he buries his face in my neck and thrust hard a few more times, his body stilling when he reaches his own climax.

He holds me like that, pressed up against the wall, for another minute or two before he moves his hands out from under me, letting my legs fall down to the floor. Everything is suddenly sharper, and I'm more aware of the dim restaurant around us, the water wall behind us, and the little plastic diving men.

Suddenly they seem hilarious, and I can't stop giggling at the fact that we had a hundred tiny, plastic witnesses to our encounter.

"What?" Edward asks, pulling off the condom and tucking himself back into his pants. I can't tell if he's offended or if he just thinks I'm crazy.

"Just... the little men," I tell him, gesturing to the wall. "They're funny."

Edward grins and drops down to his knees, holding out my panties so I can step into them. "You're crazy, Swan," he says, pressing a kiss to my hipbone as he pulls my underwear into place. I can't stop laughing, though, and it's contagious; Edward's laughing too, the whole time he's helping me get dressed.

"C'mon," he says, linking his fingers through mine. He leads me back to the kitchen, stopping to duck into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. I grab my purse, and Edward stops to make sure that the office is locked and the alarm is set. He takes my hand again and we walk outside, into the nearly empty parking lot.

Edward walks me to my car, and I lean against the driver's side door, not ready to leave him just yet. He braces himself with one arm on either side of me and leans in for a kiss.

"So Bella," he says, his green eyes sparkling, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Hmmm," I answer, fumbling with the collar on his uniform shirt. "This?" I ask, leaning in for another kiss.

"And then my home, and my bed?" Edward finishes, dragging his lips up my jaw to just below my ear.

"Yes," I answer, tugging at his collar. "Home. Bed. Naked." I can feel him smiling against my skin, and his breath tickles my ear when he speaks.

"Good answer."


End file.
